


Stowaway

by Charazade (purplepirateninjasofdeath)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/pseuds/Charazade
Summary: A captain finds a Stowaway on his ship. This is a simple short story I'm unbelievably proud of. Feedback, as always, is welcome!





	Stowaway

“I don’t know if the ship can handle much more of this!” a loud voice yelled over the sound of waves crashing violently against the hull of the ship. The wood beneath the crew groaned as the wind pushed heavily against the sails.

“Lose the cargo!” another called back, “A lighter ship sails easier!”  but they were quickly silenced.

“You can blame the storm on this wretched stowaway!” The captain’s voice boomed above the clamor of the men rushing on the deck.  His eyes were angry, and the woman  flinched as his anger fell directly on her. Her hair, once cut and hidden, was now whipping violently in the salt filled air, and the men could now see her for who she truly was. The Captains strong and callused hand was wrapped around her elbow, and she hissed at the pain. Her legs dragged along the uneven planks, splinters scattering her skin as the man yanked her before his crew. She growled as the Captain grabbed her hair, the blonde tendrils tangled in his angry hands, and forced her to meet the mens’ eye. Her vision blurred through her tears and the salty rain, but she could still see the disgusted faces of her once trusted crewmates. She could hear the disgust in their voices, feel the anger rolling off them in waves, and felt the warm spit land on her cheek. Piercing blue eyes bore into hers as her captain growled through gritted teeth. 

“The sea is no place for a woman! You’ve brought with you your infernal bad luck, and have doomed the lot of us!” His voice was loud over the crashing sound of thunder. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was swiftly met with the back of a hand. The woman reached to grab her cheek, the fear lacing her thoughts now focused on the aching pain.

“Get a cannon and strap her legs! We can rid ourselves of both problems!” The captain boomed, and the woman began to scream as the deckhands scrambled away. She kicked and thrashed again the men at her feet, and the fist in her hair only tightening and a gag soon filled her mouth. The thunder from the storm was replaced with the pounding in her ears. Her pleas were muffled in the gag, and he clawed desperately along the floor of the ship in search of purchase as the choppy, grey sea came nearer and nearer. She looked up one last time to the blue eyes of her captain, and the sneer sat upon his pink lips. The fear and pain once darting through her veins had transformed to something that could rival the doomed storm itself as her head sank below the water.

She cursed the ship as she sank lower and lower into the raging depths of the sea. Salt burned her eyes and her mouth as she continued to struggle against the ropes binding her legs. Her vision blurred as her lungs tightened in her chest. With her final breath she screamed into the water, fear, sadness, and pain leaving her with only the thought of hatred and revenge. When she opened her eyes she could see, and as she looked to her binds, she laughed.

* * *

The Captain squinted his eyes as the grey clouds rolled in the distance. It’d been one year since The Matriarch docked along the coast, sails tattered and missing, and wood splintered and broke. It was a miracle any of his men had made it back in once piece. He’s sure if he hadn’t have found that wretched stowaway, no one would have survived.

Lightning struck the calm waters ahead, and he couldn’t help but to stare. The violent flashes and deep sound meeting the cool waters below captivated him. He was jolted from his daze when the ground beneath his rattled and shook.

“We must have hit something Captain!” A deckhand called as he leaned over the rail peering into the sea. His eyes narrowed as a large black tail swam under the ship.

“Are we above a reef?”

“Some of the cargo must have shift with the waves!” he bagan to reason, more to himself however, than his men. Huffing, he continued, “Prepare for a storm!” He hollered once more, and his men scurried to secure the ship.  

The storm rains pelted against the sails of the ship, and the men squinted through the downpour as they attempted to keep the ship steady under their feet. Thunder shook the ship, and the men could feel it in the pits of their stomachs. The captain stood tall at the helm, and barked orders below. His heart hammered in his chest, though not the storm, but from the voice carried on the wind.

“Wretched Stowaway,” The eerie voice breathed in his ear, the hair his arms raised in goose bumps, and he struggled to swallow the fear in his voice. Cold sweat beaded down his neck, a feeling of eyes staring at him.

“You cast me off, tied my legs together and left me to drown.” The voice hissed, and his heart hammered in his ears as he listened, the voice all too familiar in his ears. The sudden cries of his men was drowned out by his own terror as he watched them be pulled one by one over the edge of the ship. Claw marks littered the deck as the men scrabbled for purchase, and chilling hisses and howls deafened thier ears. The captain only stood, body frozen as beasts emerged from the water and grabbed boots with inhuman strengths pulled them to the dark below.

“I struggled until my last breath, eyes burning, and throat raw.” The Captain’s eyes widened as his legs seemed to move on their own accord, down the crippled steps, and toward the edge of the ship, where the stowaway fell into the abyss. He stood, hair on end as two hands, pale and cold, pulled the creature up. Blonde hair tangled and unruly covered her face and a sneer twisted her lips. Her eyes were cold, rid of all emotion, and they peered at him as she crawled inch by inch along the deck.

“You left me to die.” Her voice was hoarse, raspy, and the Man trembled as long, cold fingers wrapped themselves around his ankles. “Now you can watch as I swim away.” And with one final laugh, she yanked.


End file.
